


Sweet Unscheduled Surprise

by Kattythingz



Series: Rivalshipping Week 2020 [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Co-workers, Established Relationship, Kaiba tries to keep it cool, M/M, Post-Canon, Rivalshipping Week 2020, Yugi works in KaibaCorp, but he literally monologues about how cute his bf is, cue the office fluff, post-dsod, rivalshipping - Freeform, what a nerd lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattythingz/pseuds/Kattythingz
Summary: Day 3:Office/Workand/or Game Night“Do I need to schedule an appointment with our dentist?” Seto gives Yugi’s milky excuse of a coffee a pointed look.“Seto!” Yugi pouts. “I brought you coffee, and this is how you thank me?”“Why should I thank you for doing yourjob?” He raises a brow, feeling his lips twitch when Yugi lets out an indignant squawk.OR: Seto lives by a schedule... that is, until Yugi Mutou crashes into his life, bringing changes that Seto can't bring himself to hate no matter how hard he tries. Ft. cute banter and Kaiba-filtered fluff.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi
Series: Rivalshipping Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075703
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Rivalshipping Week 2020





	Sweet Unscheduled Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Habits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332513) by [auroraXborealis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroraXborealis/pseuds/auroraXborealis). 



> I realized not long after i finished writing this that I pretty much projected a lot of my love for a certain fic, so credit where it's due! 
> 
> The similarities really weren't on purpose, please don't flame me. I read this fic like... A month ago? And when I thought of what I considered to be cute rivalshipping in a work environment, this is the image that came to me. Maybe I DID pick details from Habits, who knows, the subconscious mind is weird like that, but I promise none of it was intentional. Uh, if you're reading this, auroraXborealis, I'm sorry? I really didn't mean to owo;
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH.

Seto Kaiba is a man of habit. He has a schedule for every day of the week, and he personally makes sure that not a single detail is left out. Well, his written schedules might not have those details, but he keeps track of them in his head.

His official schedule says that he needs to be home by seven, but his mental schedule says that he needs to go home early so he can spend some time with Mokuba. His official schedule says that he needs to eat breakfast at six then have dinner at eight, but his mental schedule says that he needs to eat lunch with Yugi sometime around three.

These are little things that nobody but himself needs to know, so their only place is in his meticulous memory. 

And if his memory serves him right, now’s about the usual time for a certain someone to show their face.

As if on cue, someone knocks on his door. 

“Come in,” Seto calls, leaning back in his chair. 

The door cracks open, and a second later there’s a familiar head of spiky hair poking in to give Seto a smile. Yugi opens the door the rest of the way, carrying a laptop under his arm and a tray with two mugs of steaming coffee and a large chocolate muffin. There’s no questioning who that monstrosity of a sweet is for.

“That muffin is bigger than your hands,” Seto says in lieu of a greeting. 

Yugi rolls his eyes, shutting the door with his foot and making his way to Seto’s desk. “It is _not_ , you’re just being a buzzkill. Leave me to my sweets, Seto.”

“Do I need to schedule an appointment with our dentist?” Seto gives Yugi’s milky excuse of a coffee a pointed look.

“Seto!” Yugi pouts. “I brought you coffee, and this is how you thank me?”

“Why should I thank you for doing your _job_?” He raises a brow, feeling his lips twitch when Yugi lets out an indignant squawk. 

“Hey! Coffee delivery was _not_ on the contract I signed,” Yugi argues, settling into a chair Seto refuses to admit he’d personalized for Yugi.

“I’m your boss, I don’t need a contract to tell you what to do,” Seto smirks. “Unless you finally want out?”

“In your dreams,” Yugi snorts, smiling all the same. “Besides, you’d never let me go.”

“Bold words from someone that I can fire.”

“ _True_ words,” Yugi says, opening his laptop and setting it down on the desk.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night,” Seto hums, going back to his own computer.

For a while, all that can be heard is the sound of typing. But it’s by no means an _uncomfortable_ silence; Seto is accustomed to this routine of falling into work, and while Yugi had found it weird during his first month of employment, he eventually got used to it. That unity in something once only Seto’s is something he’s still adapting to. Sharing his schedule like this with someone else is intimate, _sacred_. And whether or not Yugi knows it, he’s been nothing but understanding of that.

Seto can’t recall a single time where Yugi had outright dismissed his routine. He might’ve questioned some of its aspects, but he never trampled on it in any way. Whenever Yugi wanted to implement something into Seto’s schedule, he’d done it with kindness. For example, when Yugi noticed that Seto skipped lunch in favor of working, Yugi simply stopped by during his own lunch break and offered to share his bento with Seto. 

And then he it did again the next day, and the day after that, until it became second nature to wait for Yugi to arrive with lunch for both of them. 

Somewhere along the way, Yugi even made coffee breaks into… this. This quiet peace of working with his boyfriend in the same room, neither disturbing the other and just drowning in their own projects. 

In an hour or so, Yugi would leave to get them lunch, but until then, Seto will just enjoy the company.

“Hey, Seto?” 

Seto drags his eyes from his computer screen to Yugi. “Yes?”

“Did you read my proposal on mini duel arenas?” Yugi fidgets in his seat.

“I did,” Seto turns his chair to fully face Yugi. “Do you have a blueprint or plan for your design?”

Yugi’s eyes light up. “I do! You wanna see them now, or does it have to wait?”

Seto glances at his screen, the numbers flashing across the screen almost bringing forth a headache, but as soon as he looks back at Yugi, the nagging is gone. “I’ll look at them now.”

“Great!” Yugi grins. He types something into his laptop, then rotates the computer so that Seto can get a look at the 3D design. “It’s just a rough design right now, but this is the general gist of it.”

“Do you have specific materials in mind?” Seto asks, rubbing his chin absentmindedly. “We’ll need something light enough so that kids can carry it around. And it needs to be safe too…”

“Well, I was thinking…”

Yugi elaborates on his plan, and Seto is more than happy to pay attention to him. And it’s not just because he’s intrigued by the project, it’s also because Yugi looks so genuinely excited about this plan of his. And when Yugi is passionate about something, his eyes practically sparkle, painting an image of innocence and determination. Such a combination shouldn’t be possible, but Seto knows better than anyone that Yugi Mutou cannot be bound by such simple limitations. When Yugi says he will do something, he does everything he can to get it done, no matter what.

Maybe that’s why he was able to worm his way into Seto’s wary heart. It’s fitting, considering Seto has never lost to anyone except the man before him.

“What do you think?” Yugi asks when he’s done.

“There are some things we need to go over,” Seto replies bluntly. Then, because he can’t help it when faced with those hopeful violets, he adds in a softer voice, “But for a first design, you did well.”

“Really?” Yugi’s eyes widen.

“Yes, really.”

“Thanks, Seto,” Yugi smiles, a dust of pink on his cheeks.

Seto… isn’t sure how to respond to that. He’s really just doing his job, yet Yugi says it like Seto had done something more. That’s the one thing Seto knows he’ll never get used to: Yugi’s open heart. To a jaded man like himself, having someone bear their entire soul to him is an overwhelming thing. Yet… it’s not bad at all.

He’s about to answer, but Yugi’s quiet gasp interrupts him. “What is it?” Seto asks. 

“Lunch break started fifteen minutes ago!” Yugi yelps, rising from his chair and stuffing the muffin in his mouth. “Why didn’t you stop me earlier?”

 _Because you’re adorable_ , Seto thinks, even as his lips say, “A slight delay. It’s not the end of the world, Yugi.”

Yugi huffs. “You’re just saying that because you want to skip lunch again.”

“Oh, no, you caught me,” Seto deadpans. “Whatever shall I do now?”

Yugi sticks out his tongue, like the mature adult that he is. “ _You_ will sit here while I go grab us our lunch.”

“Shouldn’t I be the one making orders?”

“Suck it up,” Yugi grins.

There’s a teasing retort at the tip of his tongue, but Seto doesn’t get to voice it before Yugi is pressing a kiss to his lips. It’s a chaste thing, barely lasting a second, but it still leaves Seto trying to hide the warmth in his cheeks as Yugi pulls away.

“See you in a bit,” Yugi smiles, then walks out the door before Seto can respond.

For a moment, Seto just stares at the door Yugi just left from. Then, shaking his head, he drags his eyes back to his computer screen. Everything is exactly as he left it, but then he notices something out of the corner of his eye. Sitting innocently on the tray is two empty mugs and… is that a piece from Yugi’s muffin?

Seto picks it up, surprised that Yugi had willingly torn a piece from his beloved treat just to share it with him. Eating it in one go, his taste buds immediately pick up on the stark sweetness of the tiny thing. 

And even if he isn’t the biggest fan of sweets, warmth still fills his chest at the flavor that is so very _Yugi_. Leaning back in his chair, he can feel the smile that crosses his lips as he closes his eyes for a second.

Seto Kaiba is a man of habit, but maybe a certain break in routine isn’t so bad every once in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr (kattythingz) for more of my work owo


End file.
